Vincenzo
Vincenzo, labeled The Show-Off Whore, is one of Malik's Main OC's. Biography Vincenzo already was a perverted bully since he was a pre-teen. Growing up in a mean-spirited and uncaring family he has always been ignored and abused by his uncles and almost all his cousins. Growing up studying in a school with hard-core people in a shady neighbourhood he eventually became a pervert, especially after he raped one of the bad boys of the school. He is bisexual (and doesn't deny this) and also likes to live life promiscuously. He likes to do bad things for fun and is totally self-centered, materialistic, selfish, ironic and fake. He can be described as being grouch, and seems to enjoy picking fights and flirting. He does not respect anyone and, if possible, he avoids any kind of job. He also seems a little dumb and pretentious, besides being cocky and sexist. He's a dancer, is always in trouble and is also training to become stronger. After he met Malik, he slowly became less selfish, more caring, and more loving. He wanted to win him over, so he became very nice, and has stayed that way since. He doesn't get into too much trouble anymore, and is living better than ever now. Appearance Vincenzo is muscular, has auburn hair, green eyes and tan skin. He's almost always shirtless, wears black skinny pants and dark gray sneakers with white soles. He also has a huge bulge on his pants (Since his "boys" are too big and his pants are too tight), and has blue fingerless gloves. People who have owned Vincenzo *DB *Malik Online Profile What's your best quality? My body. -wink- Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *Sauca/Rock *Green *The Fast And Furious *Hotdogs Describe your craziest dream. TBA Best memory from childhood? TBA Most embarrassing moment at school? When someone tricked me in front of everyone to think they were actually interested in me. And I actually bought it! Describe the first job you ever had. Haha, what? But seriously, I was forced to work for a lame job in the mall. I was glad when I was done. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Hopefully if I'm mature enough, I'd be married and ready to have a kid or two...or maybe 20 years from now. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? With Malik, starting into his face, looking at the sunset, with our favorite foods...happy and ready to take things even further. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Please let my fantasies come true! Trivia *Vincenzo's theme song(for now) is The Motion by Drake. *According to Louise, he doesn't wear (and never wore) underwear. Gallery A Night Like This.png|Malik and Vincenzo having a private moment. Vincenzo_2014.png|Vincenzo's previous design. Reunion1.png|Vincenzo vs Ricardo at their first reunion. Leo.png|Vincenzo as Leo. VincenzoBSOfficialPhoto.png|Vincenzo's current ref. Category:Males Category:Malik's Main OC's Category:First Generation Characters Category:Leo Category:Bad Club Cast Members Category:Bad Club Males Category:Bisexual Category:Neutral Characters Category:Bad Characters Turned Neutral Category:Malik's OC's Category:Storyline Characters Category:Characters On Shows Category:LGBT Characters Category:Characters